


Frankie The Elf

by keptan_on_ze_bridge



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptan_on_ze_bridge/pseuds/keptan_on_ze_bridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Frankie is a Christmas elf who is sent to Florida to gather intel on new Christmas presents and meets Jewish boy, Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Frankie, Santa needs to see you in his office." One of the secretary elves says. The pink-haired elf looks up from the toy train he's making before handing it off to someone else. 

"Do you know what he needs?" He asks, following her on the familiar route to Santa's office. Frankie is head elf, making him Santa's right hand man. He gets consulted on anything and everything, from toys to the reindeer. Seriously you name it and he's done it.

"No idea." She says with a shrug and a smile. 

Frankie pushes the door open and walks in to see Santa sitting at his desk. He has his naughty or nice list in hand, and his glasses are perched at the end of his nose. When Santa looks up he says "Ah Frankie my boy, I have a job for you."

Frankie sits down in the chair in front of the desk. "Anything for you Santa."

Santa gets up and pulls down his world map. "For some reason I can't get a reading on this particular community here in Miami Florida. I need you go to the mall there and find out what the kids want for Christmas."

"But don't you usually go yourself Santa?" Frankie asks.

Santa nods sullenly. "Yes, I usually would. However it's only a week until Christmas and I can't afford for something to happen while I'm gone. That's why I'm sending you Frankie. I trust you."

Frankie beams. "Of course Santa! Anything for you, Santa!"

He gets up and starts to walk out before Santa stops him. "Use this to get back and forth. It's a special transportation device and it only has enough uses for a trip there and back so be very careful with it. Okay?"

Frankie nods vigorously, taking the device in his hand. "Okay, Santa. I won't let you down. I promise." 

Santa smiles at the elf. "I know you won't Frankie." He presses a button on the device and before Frankie knows what's going on he's standing right inside the door of a mall. 

Frankie has never been outside of the North Pole before. None of the elves are allowed to leave without Santa's permission and there's never been good reason before. He looks around with wide eyes at all the people milling around. There's shops lining each side of the walkways and adults with children walking all over the place. Due to the time of year, it's very crowded and Frankie is almost overwhelmed for a moment before going back to the task at hand.

He walks up to a little boy near a toy shop and asks. "What would you like for Christmas?"

The little boy gets wide eyes as he looks up at Frankie. "Woah are you one of Santa's elves?"

"Yep, and I need to know what you want for Christmas so I can tell Santa." The little boy gets super excited as he goes on about a transformers toy he wants. Frankie makes a mental note before saying goodbye to the little boy and moving on to the next child he sees. He makes his way throughout the whole mall only getting yelled at by parents a few times. He finally decides that the next child will be the last. He sees an adorable kid probably around the age of ten and he walks over. "Hi, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas." The little boy says. 

Frankie gasps. "You don't celebrate Christmas?" This child needs help now.

"No, I'm Jewish." The boy says.

"Well do you believe in Santa Clause?" Frankie asks, completely bewildered.

The boy shakes his head. Frankie cannot believe this is happening. He thinks he may faint. 

A man walks over and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Peyton is this guy bothering you?" He looks at Frankie like he's never seen elf before.

"Sir, did you know that your son doesn't believe in Santa Clause?" Frankie asks, very upset.

The man looks at Frankie like he's completely crazy. "Yes, maybe because we're Jewish..." He grabs Peyton. "Come on we're leaving."

"No, wait!" Frankie says. "I can prove that Santa Clause is real!"

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" Zach is so done with the situation but for some reason he can't bring himself to just walk away.

"With this." Frankie pulls out the device Santa gave him and he grabs the man who still has his hand on Peyton before pressing a button.

All of a sudden they're standing in the icy tundra that is the North Pole. 

"What the fuck?" The man yells, grabbing at his very thin coat. Then he looks at Peyton "Don't repeat that in front of mom." Then he turns to Frankie. "Is this some kind of joke?" He yells.

Frankie who is standing there fiddling with the device, looks up. "No, why would it be a joke?" He looks around surveying where they are. "For some reason it didn't drop us off in Santa's workshop, but it's not a very far walk."

"You do realize we barely have any jackets right?" The man asks. He looks furious.

Frankie shrugs. "Sorry, but it really isn't very far." The man glares as Frankie says "Just follow me!" As they start walking Frankie turns to the man "I never got your name."

"It's Zach." The man says, looking him up and down. "What's yours?"

"Frankie." The elf says cheerily.

"If you're supposed to be one of Santa's elves shouldn't you be like this tall?" Zach asks, bending down till his hand is only a few feet off the ground.

Frankie laughs. "No that would be silly! We would get trampled by reindeer."

Zach starts laughing and now that he's started he can't stop. "So I've just been kidnapped by an elf named Frankie who used a magic box to take me to the north pole. Am I dreaming?" 

"Zach are you okay?" Peyton asks, grabbing onto his brother's coat. "You sounds like you're going crazy..."

"Peyton, do you not see where we are? I might just be crazy!" He yells.

Peyton looks at him with big eyes before backing off and going to walk next to Frankie. "It seems like your brother doesn't want to be here... I'm sorry." Frankie says looking at his feet.

Peyton shrugs. "He'll get over it. I think it's kind of cool to be honest." 

Frankie looks back at him with a certain gleam in his eye. "Wait until you see the workshop, and the toy room, and the reindeer!" Frankie's voice gets louder as he keeps going, telling Peyton about all the amazing things at the Northpole. Meanwhile Zach just keeps muttering to himself about the cold and the fact that he must be crazy. It's a bit worrying to Frankie if he's honest.

"Are you sure he'll be okay? I'd hate to be the one to break your brother." 

"Pshhh" Peyton says. "He was already pretty weird." 

As they reach the top of a hill Frankie exclaims 'We're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Frankie you know the rules. No humans are ever supposed to be brought to the North Pole." As soon as Zach and Peyton set foot in the work shop Santa came down to the floor, realizing something was wrong. Now all four of them are sitting in his office.

Frankie hangs his head. "I know Santa. I'm sorry Santa. I just couldn't imaging someone not knowing you exist!"

Santa sighs, taking off his glasses. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know Frankie. It's okay, but let me speak with Zach alone. Why don't you show Peyton the workshop?"

"Okay!" Frankie exclaims before jumping up and dragging Peyton after him. As he walks out the door he's talking a mile a minute to the boy.

Santa turns to Zach. "I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience, but he truly meant no harm."

Zach shifts in his chair. "Yeah I know, and it's okay. I just need to know how to get home."

"Well I'll have to take you back in the sleigh."

Zach looks up at with big eyes. "Seriously?" 

Santa nods. "Seriously. However, I cannot take you home until Christmas, there's just not enough time." 

At that Zach's face falls. "My parents are going to kill me." Zach groans burying his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." Santa says with a smirk.

Zach quirks up an eyebrow. "Well can I at least talk to them? Like do you have a phone I can use because my cell isn't working out here."

Santa sets a desk phone in front of him. "Sure. If you need me I'll just be in the other room."

Zach dials his mom's cell phone. "Hello."

"Hey mom." Zach says nervously.

"Zachary! Oh thank god I was so worried. You were supposed to be home an hour ago! Where are you?" Zach breathes out a sigh of relief because she doesn't sound very angry.

"Mom, you're not going to believe it. Peyton and I got kidnapped by one of Santa's elves and we're stuck at the North Pole." 

"Zachary... That elf's name better not be Erik or Logan." Now she doesn't happy,

"No, his name was Frankie." Zach says.

Mrs. Rance sighs. "Zach you better have Peyton home soon or you won't be allowed to take him out like this again."

"But mom..." With a click the line goes dead. Well now Zach is royally screwed. He puts the phone back on the base before walking out into the workshop. He spots Frankie and Peyton over near an assembly line of elves. "Hey." He says when he walks over. 

Peyton turns around with big eyes. "They make playstation games here." He points at an elf sitting at a machine. "And that's where they build toy trains." He goes through and tells Zach about all the different parts of the workshop. Zach listens attentively like he always does when his little brother talks. 

After Peyton is through Frankie turns to Zach and says "You'll have to share a bed with me tonight." 

"What about Peyton?" He asks.

Frankie turns to a small red headed elf on his left "Ariana here is going to show Peyton where the children's sleepin quarters are." 

"I'll see you in the morning Pizzle." Zach says, messing up his brother's hair as he walks off.

"Follow me." Frankie says, leading him to his quarters. Being Santa's right hand elf got Frankie some perks including his own room and a nice queen sized bed. He goes to a set drawers and pulls out a pink and purple pair of pajamas. "Here you can borrow these."

"Do you own anything that isn't pink?" Zach asks, as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

"Nope!" Frankie says, before falling onto the bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. A few minutes later he feels the other side of the bed dip as Zach lays down. They lay with their back to each other for a while before Frankie says "I really am sorry for bringing you here."

Zach sighs. "I know, and I'm sorry for practically losing it on you earlier."

They don't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

It's the eve of Christmas eve and Zach, Frankie, and Peyton have just come in from giving the reindeer their evening feed. They are about to head to bed when an elf stops Frankie to ask about making a new toy. Right before Zach is to enter the elf common room Frankie calls out "Hey Zach, wait!" Zach stops in the entryway. When Frankie catches up with him he says "Sorry but I was just going to ask if you were ready for bed or not?"

Before Zach can answer the small red-headed elf who is sitting in the common room yells "They're under the mistletoe!" All of the elves in the room turn to Zach and Frankie as they both look up to see the little green leaves hanging above them. Zach blushes as he looks back at Frankie. 

"I don't even celebrate Christmas." He says to all the elves watching them attentively.

"So?" The elf that had pointed it out said.

Zach kisses Frankie on the cheek. "There." Zach says. 

"It has to be on the lips!" The elf exclaims rolling her eyes.

"I'm not into guys like that!" Zach yells. Frankie can see the desperation growing in his eyes. None of the elves will back down so Zach cups Frankie's cheek and lightly kisses him on the mouth. The kiss lasts seconds 

Zach's face is now a scarlet red as he says "There you happy now?" Peyton has the biggest smirk on his face but he doesn't say anything. 

Zach grabs Frankie's wrist and drags him towards their sleeping quarters. They don't talk as they get ready for bed which is good for Frankie because he can't stop thinking about that kiss. He wants to do it again but Zach seems really uncomfortable about it so he won't. 

As they get into bed they lay like they usually do with their backs to each other. Before long Zach turns over and says "I had fun today."

Frankie rolls over and props his head on his hand. "Really?" He asks. "All of it?" 

"Yeah, all of it." Zach puts his hand on Frankie's face and runs his thumb over his lip. 

Feeling brave Frankie leans over and presses his lips to Zach's. Zach doesn't pull away. Instead he moves closer and moves his lips against Frankie's. This kiss is longer than the first one but still short as it doesn't take long for Zach to pull away. Instead of turning back over like he usually would he wraps his arm around Frankie's middle and says "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zach."

* * *

 It's finally time for Santa to leave and start delivering presents to children all over the world. That also means it time for Zach and Peyton to go home. Frankie honestly wasn't expecting to be this sad about them leaving, but he truly is sad. The last week has been the best of his life and it truly kills him to see them go.

Frankie walks with them to the stables where other elves are hooking the reindeer up. The presents have already been loaded and Santa is standing by waiting. As soon as the final reindeer is latched into place Santa climbs in. "It's time boys." He says to the group. 

Frankie hugs Peyton first. He ruffles the boys hair and says "Be good for your brother."

"Of course I will, Frankie." He says but that gleam in his eye says otherwise.

Then Frankie turns to Zach. Gorgeous Zach, who's all bundled in sweaters and whose cheeks are turning a bright shade of red from the cold. Frankie hugs him, and doesn't want to let go. However Zach pulls away and cups Frankie's cheek. "You know, I actually think I might just miss you." He says, as tears start to form in his eyes. 

"I'm going to miss you too." His voice cracks on the last word as a tear streams down his face. 

Zach leans his forehead against Frankie's and whispers. "I won't forget you." and with a kiss on the cheek he's jumping in the sleigh. He looks at Santa "Are you crying?" 

The old man is wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. "I don't know what your talking about." he says before stuffing the handkerchief in his pocket and picking up the reins. “Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!” And with that they take off. Zach and Peyton wave to Frankie and he waves back until they're just a speck in the sky.

* * *

"Frankie, are you okay?" The elf hasn't been himself since Christmas eve. The toys he's been making have been mediocre at best and he hasn't been bubbly and giggly at all. It's quite worrying to Santa. 

He shrugs. "Yeah."

"You miss him don't you?" Santa asks.

Frankie looks up with sad eyes. "Who?"

"Zach." Frankie looks away and visibly swallows, but he doesn't reply. "Frankie, all I want is for you to be happy, and in the past few days it's become clear to me that you are no longer happy here." Santa looks him in the eye. "I can release you from your duty here as an elf, and you can go and live a normal human life."

Frankie's eyes grow big. "But I can't leave you Santa."

"Oh but you can." He pulls out a device just like the one that got them into this whole mess. He puts it in Frankie's hand. "If you go now you'll be just in time for the Rance's New Years Eve party. It's already programmed to take you right to his house."

Frankie gets up and throws his arms around the chubby man. "I'll miss you so much." He pulls away. "Thank you so much Santa." 

"Anything for you my boy." Santa says. 

Frankie takes a few steps back and holds his finger over the button. "I'll see you next Christmas, Santa." Then with a flash he's in Florida. He looks down to see he's even wearing regular clothes. Santa really does think of everything.

After standing there for a few minutes trying to think of what to say he gets the courage to knock on the door. A short woman with brown hair opens it and asks "May I help you?"

"Um is Zach here?" he asks nervously. 

"Zachary, someone is here to see you!" The woman calls out into the house.

A few seconds later Zach appears in the doorway. His mouth drops open. "Frankie?" He's stunned. Zach shakes it off and then runs out and wraps his arms tightly around Frankie. "Oh my god, I thought I would never see you again." 

"I know, me too." Frankie replies squeezing Zach around the waist. 

Zach pulls away but doesn't completely pull away. "How did you get here?"

"Santa let me go." Frankie answers with a smile.

"We can talk about it later. Let's go find Pizzle because I'm sure he'll want to see you." Zach pulls Frankie through the doorway and into the warmth. 

"Zach who's this?" the woman asks.

Zach lets go of Frankie's wrist. "This is my uh... friend, Frankie." He turns to Frankie. "This is my mom."

Frankie sticks his hand out. "Hi Mrs. Rance."

She looks at her son and sees the completely elated look on his face which hasn't been there for a while before taking Frankie's hand and saying "Call me Jill." with a smile. 

Zach smiles with relief before pulling the pink-haired elf into the living room where all of his close friends and family are sitting. Suddenly they hear "Frankie!" and then he's almost getting knocked over as Peyton runs over at full speed to hug him.

"Missed you too, Peyton." He says hugging the kid back.

All eyes are on them as Zach drags Frankie over to the couch where his cousin Lindsay is sitting with her husband. He sits down in the empty seat and then pulls Frankie down to sit on his lap. Zach doesn't want to let him go for fear of losing him again. 

They spend the rest of the evening having fun with Zach's family and before long he's been introduced to everyone. Only a few people made snide remarks about his hair or his pink sweater and for that Zach is grateful because they might as well get used to it. 

The when the countdown to the new year reaches zero, Zach pulls Frankie in for a kiss. He doesn't even care that a few people in the room are gaping at them all he cares is that he has Frankie here in Florida and in his arms.


End file.
